My Criminal Romance
by CherryMochax
Summary: Complicated MCR story with Criminal Minds.
1. Chapter 1

_**{Authors Note/Disclaimer**_: Okay, first of all, THIS IS FAN-FICTION. Fiction isn't real, so please don't take this seriously. If you have a problem, you don't have to read it. My friend and I, who are writing this, have no desire to harm/hurt any member of MCR, or their families. This is just a story we made up, we are not crazy. Promise. We are writing this for the purpose of writing and being creative. Opinions expressed in this story may or may not be opinions we have in real life. All in all, this isn't something you should go all crazy about. If you like the show Criminal Minds, and also happen to like MCR, you may actually enjoy this. But if you plan on reading this just to bash us, then don't even bother. Thank you very much.  
On another note, my friend and I have no ownership of the show Criminal Minds, or any band member of MCR. Basically, if you come across a character you have never heard of, chances are we made them up for the story.}

It started out as a simply, and quiet night. The right time for sleeping – but when _wasn't_ it the right time for sleeping? Sometimes all you can do is sleep. Especially when your husband is away at an art show that you weren't allowed to because you were supposed to take care of the child. Then again, that's what a mother had to do, figured the tattooed mother. It was almost midnight, and young Bandit had finally gone to sleep after hours of watching the television. But where was dear Gerard? Probably still at the art exhibit – or maybe it was already over and he was already on his way home. In any case, Lindsey was tired, and she could barely keep her eyes open to watch the television. She didn't even have the strength to actually look for the control and press the power button, so she kind of curled up in along with the blankets and closed her eyes. The warm fuzzy feeling she always got when she was about to fall into a deep sleep was overcoming her body and it felt quite amazing. With Bandit asleep, and no one else to worry about, this was actually quite perfect. Well, it looked perfect. Just have to wait a few minutes, and make sure that Gerard won't get here anytime soon. But of course, he won't. He's probably too busy looking at everything at the exhibit, and not worrying about his life at home. Granted, Gerard probably forgot all about everything else when it came to admiring the beauty that could be put into the world by feeling lost and hopeless.

To be honest, that was one of the many things that I always found interesting about him. Gerard Way always managed to be able to put forth all of the things that hurt him and create something to help someone else overcome something relatable and make them realize that the world wasn't as bland and meaningless as it sometimes seemed it was. Life was a giant joke though, as far as I could see things. Why be with someone if you don't necessarily love them? Why waste away your life instead of being happy. Many people did this and, well. I couldn't understand it for the life of me. I mean, I knew he was happy with this slut and everything, but there seemed to be no chemistry between the two. And besides, Gerard always seemed a whole lot happier when he was away from Lindsey. The view from the closet in their room had been amazing. I could literally see everything in the room – the television, the bathroom, Lindsey was lying in her bed sleeping with the light from the t.v. was being reflected off of the light blue sheets. Her dark locks covered the white pillow, and she seemed to be asleep. It would be safe to give it another few minutes, just to make sure she was completely asleep so she wouldn't be able to wake up and scream before I managed to get close to her. "You deserve to die." I muttered, mostly to myself. There was also the small, hidden part of me that wished that she knew what was going to happen to her. So she would be scared, and beg for mercy.

I couldn't contain my excitement anymore, though. I had been waiting for this ever since I was a kid, growing up listening to My Chemical Romance and despising this chick's band. How could two totally different world like that collide and actually work out? Of course, there had always been that 'opposites attract' thing, but that was usually only true with positives and negatives in science. Magnets. The works. Gerard and Lindsey? They were too different to even be considered workable. Fuck, their high school careers had been different – Lindsey was a bully and Gerard had been the only being bullied. Their music was different. My Chemical Romance was about making it through life, knowing that things would eventually get better. Mindless Self Indulgence was about hating everyone and wishing everyone would die and shit. Oh yeah, I could totally see how these two would fall in love and work through everything like a good couple. "Things get better, Lindsey!" "No they don't, Gerard! Shut the fuck up!" okay, well, that was just how I would imagine it to work out. But who gave a flying fuck? I knew it, most of the fans knew it.

The only person who didn't seem to get it through his think head was Gerard. I did try to convince him of it one day, casually running into him at a local Starbucks. He said Lindsey was perfect and amazing; but I beg to differ. And now? Not it was my turn to show him for real. Without Lindsey to have to blind him from the truth, things should go according to plan. In fact, I don't know why, but knowing that Lindsey was a bully, I always kind of imagined that she bullied Gerard in being with her. Being a victim of it in high school, I don't think he would have wanted to go through the whole experience of it all over again, so he just sort of caved and went along with it.

I looked around in the closet, gently running my hands over the fabric – oh yeah, I remember this shirt. Oh, and these pants, the belt. The vest, the sweater. And suddenly, there was a knock in the window. My instincts kicked in, and I froze. I was cold on the outside, but my insides were burning and I was shaking, holding onto nothing but the thick air that was surrounding me. There continued to be a few more hits on the window, and that's when I got the courage to look outside the door – it was… water? Rain. It had started raining. I got scared for no reason. That wasn't exactly true. I was hiding inside of Lindsey and Gerard Way's closet, waiting for the right time to strike, so I _had_ a reason to be scared. What if Gerard got home early, or Bandit got up from her slumber and walked in on me?

Luckily, Lindsey had begun to snore a little which indicated that it was the right time to strike. I slowly stood up from my hiding place in the closet, being careful not to knock anything over that was on the floor of the room. There was a light crackling sound coming from the outside, and I assumed it was the branches of the trees against the window. Then there were slight flashes of light. A thunder and lightning storm – perfect for the mood. To be honest, the silence dragged on for what seemed like forever. Even my breathing seemed to amplify itself. I felt like I was on stage, in front of thousands of people, and all they could hear was me; all eyes on me. This was bad, and I felt guilty, but it was too late to do anything about it now. I couldn't go back, not now. It was too close – it was now or never. Lindsey's neck was beautifully uncovered by the blanket, and her eye lids were moving. She was having a dream. I could tell because her eye balls were moving from side to side. "Oh, come now Lindsey. Might as well face your killer once before you die."


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter was written by **Fallon_Chan.**

"_One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure it's worth watching"_

_-_Gerard Way

_"Forgive me, I'm trying to find, my calling, I'm calling at night." _Paige Cooper sang along with the famous All Time Low song as she reached up into the cabinet to retrieve two plates. _"I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girrrrrrrl?" _The crack in her voice caused her to stop singing after that line. It had been years since her days in the high school choir, and she was thankful she could at least hit a high note without causing everyone to cover their ears. She set out the plates, positioning the forks on the right side of them. Well, at least they always seemed to be in the proper place when put on the right side. The girl thought nothing of it as she turned around to remove a jar of pasta sauce from the microwave. Just as she went to pour it over the pasta she had just cooked, a familiar song made its way through the speakers on the stereo.

_"When I was a young boy,_  
_My father took me into the city_  
_To see a marching band..."_

Paige quickly flew across the kitchen in order to turn up the volume. Ever since high school, My Chemical Romance had been one of her favorite bands. Even as she grew older and the band slowly changed and went on hiatus, she still had a soft spot for them. Once in awhile the 28 year old found herself rocking out to one of their songs as it came on during a shuffling of the millions of songs she had on her Ipod. Now was one of those times. The woman couldn't help but throw her tattooed arms up into the air. On her right arm was a sleeve with the three original Pokemon. Her left arm was a tattoo of a giant owl, with giant feathers curling around her arm until they reached her wrist. She had dozens of other tattoos all over her upper body, but the sleeves were something people usually noticed first.

_"Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me. And other times I feel like I should go!" _Her voice rang out into the kitchen, and for a moment she tried to sing louder than the voice of Gerard Way. Just as she was singing the next few lines, she realized that her voice was the only one that could be heard. Someone had turned her music off. With a grimace she turned around to face her boyfriend of three years, Spencer Reid.

"Holy shitcakes." She said, placing a hand over her heart and laughing lightly. "You scared me."

He shrugged and walked over to plant a kiss on her forehead. He sort of had to bend down to be able to do so, for she was significantly shorter than him. The two obviously had major differences, her being the punk rocker and him being the nerd. Yet, behind her short mass of black hair was a mind unlike any other. Her New Jersey street smarts obviously got her through most of her life, and the English Major she had obtained landed her a steady job as a teacher here in Virginia. Her whole life she had fought her way out of Jersey, and was still thankful that she wasn't living there. Her and Spencer had met at a local Barnes and Noble, both reaching for the last copy of a Stephen King novel at the same time. In the end she agreed to lend it to him after she was finished with it. Everything just seemed to fall into place from there.

"Eat up munchkin!" Paige now said as she set the bowl of pasta down on the table. It was the summer now, so she had a lot of time to sit around and learn how to actually cook edible things. Hey, there was a reason she didn't become a cooking teacher.

One of her three cats jumped up on the table, Chicken. All of Paige's cats were pure white, and Spencer couldn't even tell them apart. He was quick to shoo the animal off the table, and the feline only turned around and gave him a look as if to say "Soon you will realize what you have done."

"So, what did you do today?" Reid found himself asking as he scooped pasta onto his plate. As always Paige gave her usual answer, explaining how she cleaned and tried to organize all the books they had, but in the end she just nagged him about leaving his socks under the bed. As a matter of fact, she mentioned it almost every day.

"What did you do?" Now it was her turn for the questions, she always found it interesting that her boyfriend worked for the FBI. Mainly she just liked to hear about all the practical jokes the team always played on each other. She shoved a forkful of pasta into her mouth. Just as Spencer had opened his mouth to speak, his phone rang.

"Ugh, really." Paige mumbled, folding her arms. But the man across from her only looked at his phone for a second before ignoring the call.

"I don't know the number." He said, setting his phone down on the table and turning his attention back to her again. In the end he told her that his day over at the BAU had been rather boring, nothing was really going on. Usually a lot of serial killers stretched their wings during the summer. But for now it had been quiet.

The two sat in silence for a little bit longer, until Reid's phone rang once again. The same number was calling back, and finally Paige had just slammed her hand down on the table and exclaimed "Just answer it!"

So he did, only to hear a familiar voice on the other end. "Hey man, is this Dr. Reid?"  
"Uh, yes." Now Reid stood, going into the kitchen and leaving Paige to poke at her dinner alone. The man on the other end sounded distressed, sour and groggy as if the man had just finished crying a river of tears.

"Okay, good." He said, and there was a crack in his voice as if he was about to start bawling again. "This is Gerard Way. I think we met before...my band was playing a gig in Virginia four years ago and someone was..." He paused, taking in a uneven breath. "Murdered. The FBI was brought in because of some X-Files type shit."

"Oh, right." At first Reid didn't remember, because the case wasn't really that important. They had found the killer almost the next day. "Um, what seems to be going on, Mr. Way?" He nearly tripped over one of the cats as he sat himself on the edge of the couch, suddenly curious about this phone call. On the other end Gerard seemed to hold back a sob, trying to be manly about it.

"Uh...my wife..." Another pause, and this time a sob was clearly audible. "She's dead." Before Spencer could even begin to explain how sorry he was, the man was suddenly babbling, "Listen, the police over here told me the FBI didn't usually come out here for these kinds of things..." He sniffled. "But I found your card and I thought you guys must be the best. So I just...I just called. The people over here are idiots, ya know? Listen bro I know you have other serial killers and stuff but what if this bastard is after me too? What if they are after my daughter? You've gotta help me man, you have too."

Paige was now standing in the doorway, glaring at Spencer as she leaned against it. He held up a hand for her not to speak, and she simply just folded her arms.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do as soon as possible." Reid said into the phone and hung up without really saying goodbye. Then he stood, and with his phone still in his hand he muttered, "I have to call Hotch."

"Right. Of course you do." Paige lowered her eyes and spun herself around. "Just keep in mind that Chicken is eating your pasta."


	3. Chapter 3

The time difference was only three hours in Virginia and California, but the team was already beginning to feel its effects. It hadn't even been a long time since they had arrived at LAX, but the red eye flight and just the details of this particular case were enough to drag everyone down. Lindsey Ann Way, married to Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance. The story was just tragic – millions of fans were probably all feeling the effects from the news that she was dead. Aaron Hotchner was still reviewing the details from the case – reading each word again and again trying to figure out why someone would do this. Well, this could be like another Selena case from all those years ago. _Lindsey Way, found dead in her bed by her husband, Gerard Way, at around four in the morning._ "No signs of a struggle." The male finally managed to say, while holding up the pictures taken from the crime scene. "And their daughter wasn't hurt at all." This made him kind of think that either who ever committed this had no idea there was someone else in the house, or that they just didn't want to kill a child.

"Morgan, Reid, go down to Mr. Way's house and check for anything. I think Gerard is still there, answering questions and what not. Also, bring him and his daughter back here. We have some questions we need to ask them." Morgan and Reid both looked over at Hotch, and gave a slight nod. This wasn't going to be an easy case for anyone. Not that it ever was, but this was different. The BAU usually dealt with small cases – people in small towns and sometimes cities. This was more of on a global scale. My Chemical Romance and Mindless Self Indulgence were both very well known bands. Lindsey, being the bassist, would really have a drastic change on MSI. They would probably have to find a replacement until they found someone who could fill the role in completely. Of course, none of the team members had actually heard of either band.

Penelope Garcia had some knowledge on My Chemical Romance, but other than that, no one had heard of Mindless. From behind of her laptop, Garcia gave a small sigh, and continued typing away, trying to find someone who could help with this. They really had no choice but to bring in both bands. "Garcia can you contact My Chemical Romance and ask them to come in for questioning?" After about a brief second of analyzing his sentence, Hotchner came back with, "Also get Mindless Self Indulgence to come in." Garcia gave a small nod, and began typing even faster. For some reason, the girl was always shaken up when a new case came along. Garcia always seemed like too much of a sweetie to actually be involved in any type of job like this. If anything, she could pass for a school librarian or something like that.

Just as Garcia was typing away, Aaron Hotchner was being carried away in his thoughts, and then the typing suddenly became a background noise. Something that people didn't usually notice, until it stopped. The lack of background noise made Hotchner come back to reality, and he looked over at Garcia, who began to write down something on her small paper pad laid out in front of her.

All of a sudden, the little bit of peace that was in the room was suddenly disturbed by the familiar high pitched sound of a female, "Hey, Hotch! I forgot where the hotel was… does it have a spa? Man, is it hot here!" It was definitely not someone who Hotch was expecting. Of all people, he expected J.J to show up and be all this hyped up to be in Los Angeles, but it was Paige. The tattooed female always managed to show up at the randomest times. Hotchner could remember back when J.J seemed to have some distasteful feelings towards the female, because it was obvious that J.J liked Reid, and well, Paige's relationship with Reid did not fit well with the blonde girl. One could even say that she was jealous – despite the fact that she had an enormous pregnant belly. "What… what are you doing here, Paige? Aren't you supposed to be back in Virginia? We're here on official business, as you most likely know." Hotchner replied, giving the young girl an almost "Get out of here" look. Paige gave a small shrug and smiled, "Reid called me and started freaking out about me not being here, so I came."

Of course, leave it to Spencer Reid to freak out about spending a week away from his girlfriend and making her come all the way to California where he would probably be too busy to pay any attention to her anyway. Then again, Aaron Hotchner had realized that Reid worked a lot better when Paige was around. Maybe it was because he just wanted the day to end; to go home with Paige. Who knew? But the reality of it was that Paige being here probably wasn't such a bad thing. For one, she usually always provided food and some sense that everything eventually got better. Every case the BAU received was different from the last, and each had its challenges. Paige served as a constant reminder that no matter how hard things got, they eventually get better. No matter how you looked at it, Paige was a wonderful addition to the little family they had formed in the FBI.

In their black SUV, Reid and Morgan were driving down Sunset Boulevard because Morgan figured, since they were in California, the two might as well enjoy something for a change. All of their other cases, well, there wasn't really anything to check out in the other towns. But this was Hollywood! Lots to see, lots to check out. "Morgan, we should really just head down to Gerard's house, I mean…" Reid was beginning to show signs of a panic attack, and Morgan knew why. It was because Paige wasn't there. For a nerd, Reid was really into this girl. And actually, he had forgotten all about reading just for educational "fun" and just read to Paige to show how much he cared for her. It was indeed a bit freaky, but hey, who cared? Morgan was happy that Reid finally got a girl, "Chill, man. Didn't you get some before we came out here?"

Once out of the SUV, Spencer Reid noticed that the front door of the Way house was open, which sent an immediate signal to his brain telling him to get his gun. He did so, and slowly stepped out of the black vehicle. Morgan tried to say something, but he was cut off by Reid motioning to shut up and be ready for anything that would be waiting inside the house. Reid quickly made his way to the front door, gun held high up at the same level as his chest. He swiftly walked into the house, and immediately felt how much cooler it was in the house. "Baby come back!" Reid's personal cell phone began vibrating in his pocket, and he heard movement coming from the other room. Ugh, who was it? Oh, of course. It was Paige. Good ol' Paige. "FBI! Stop where you are!" Spencer managed to yell out before anything else, and ran into the room where he heard someone. A dark haired male stood up from where he had been bending over to fix a little girl's shirt or something. "Oh shit, hold on! I live here!" The raven haired male managed to say, even though he was unsure of what he should do, "Don't shoot, please!"

"Are you Gerard Way?" Reid asked, still holding up his gun, while Morgan had finally entered the house and was alarmed by Reid's reaction to finding someone in the house, "Yes! Why else would I be in here?"

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry, Mr. Way. I'm just... a bit jumpy is all." Replied Reid.

Morgan gave a small laugh, "Yeah, his girlfriend is far away. He's freaking out without her here to keep him company. Even though he has me." He punched Reid's arm, and allowed him to lower his weapon.

The man, who was apparently Gerard Way relaxed a little, and so did his daughter. "Are you going to help find my mommy?"


	4. Chapter 4

{This chapter was written by** Fallon_Chan**

Reid didn't know what to say, both him and Morgan were now suddenly aware of the fact that Gerard hadn't told his young daughter what had really happened. Of course, it was pretty obvious as to why he had chosen not too. The little girl couldn't have been older than seven, if anything she was too young to understand what exactly what was going on. Gerard had faltered and just told her that Lindsey had went missing. Anyone in his place would probably do the same thing. At Bandits age, the idea of death was still a mystery. However, the two FBI agents knew that eventually the man would have to come out and spill the beans. Maybe even sooner than he expected, now that that the FBI had finally shown up at his doorstep. As the agents stood before him, they could both see the sudden distress that was coming to the lead singer's face.

Morgan now kneeled down to Bandits level, putting on one of his dashing smiles and laying a hand lightly on the little girls shoulder. "Of course we are, Princess." Reid was probably the only one who could tell that the man was trying to be subtle as possible while he spoke. Morgan always knew how to handle situations with kids, especially when it came to a murder. It was almost as if it was a second nature. Of course, being a profiler, you always knew when it was the right time to lie. In return to Morgan's reassurance, the girl smiled and nodded her head while saying "Okay Mister!"

Gerard also seemed a bit relieved, watching as his daughter suddenly ran off into the other room. Bandit always seemed to be in a good mood, no matter what you threw at her. Yet, it would be a great shame when she finally find out what had happened to Lindsey. Gerard ran a hand through his dark hair, letting out a sigh as he did so. This was only the beginning of what would be the rest of his life living without the woman whom he had loved dearly. What kind of sick and twisted person would even try to break up a family like that? Did they even know how this would affect what was remaining of the Way family? And what about the band? They must have had a lot of nerve to ruin all that Gerard had ever worked for, taking away all of his pride with two bare hands.

"We're really sorry about what happened to your wife, Mr. Way." Morgan explained, crossing his arms and watching as Reid nodded as a confirmation that he felt the same. If anything were to happen to Paige, well, the kid would probably explode right on the spot. Back when Prentiss had faked her death, Reid had been one of the first to break down when he found out that she was "dead." He always tried his best to stay strong, yet he couldn't help but completely loose it when a heartbreaking opportunity came around. Yet, as the kid had grown up and matured, Morgan was overall happy with the change within Reid. The kid still had his moments though, but didn't everyone?

"Sorry you guys had to come all the way out here." Gerard apologized, running a hand through his dark hair. His eyes were tired and red after staying up late crying and worrying. It was all too much, and hopefully now that the agents were here they could all get to the bottom of this. "I just...wow. You both have no idea..." He trailed off, looking as if he was about to start bawling his eyes out. Contrary to popular belief, no one ever really ran out of tears. The agents didn't even have to ask him what exactly he had witnessed, for the singer had already went ahead in explaining what had happened on the night Lindsey had been murdered. "I was at an art show...a fucking art show of all places..." He had came home rather late, tired and slightly groggy from all the faces he had seen. After taking his shoes off, he had checked on Bandit, who had been sound asleep. Though, the second he entered the bedroom, he noticed a shift in the air. A silence that startled him, seeing as he was accustomed to the sound of Lindsey snoring away while she slept. Creeping up on her slowly, the man had reached out to touch her arm. She was already frozen to the touch at that point, unmoving. He recalled jumping back at that point, backing into the wall and allowing himself to fall to the ground in an ocean of sobs. As Morgan and Reid watched him speak, a few tears had made their way down his face.

"Is there anyone who may have had a grudge against Lindsey?" Morgan was the first to ask the question, folding his arms and watching as Gerard quickly calmed himself down. "Anyone you may have suspected to have done this?"

"Jealous ex-girlfriends, stalking fans, maybe even a former band member?" Reid gave him the options, thought the possibilities of a certain type of unsub were endless. There was a high possibility the killer might have been a former fan, tired of the band being on hiatus.  
Nevertheless, the team wanted a possible profile long before the next murder were to happen, if there was going to be one at all. They were unsure of who the next victim might be, but from what they had gathered it could most likely be Gerard or maybe even another member of MCR.

"No..." Gerard said flatly, looking as if he hadn't even given much thought into it. "No...I don't know, man. I just don't know." With both hands he rubbed his temples, shifting uncomfortably as he did so. After a moment, he looked up. "There was Bob...but I haven't spoken to him in ages." The bands old drummer had left for personal reasons that to this day fans were even trying to discover. But why would he have a grudge against Gerard and Lindsey? "Man, I really don't know."

This interrogation didn't seem to be going anywhere at the moment, so Morgan told Gerard to meet them at the police station as soon as he was ready to speak to them more. It was too soon for him to speak about his wife, that could easily be told. If they wanted to get anything out of him, they would have to wait until he was fully ready to express his innermost thoughts and feelings. It was almost as if this was some kind of therapy. It took time, but both agents knew they couldn't stretch this out for very long. More lives were at stake, maybe even the life of young Bandit. In the end, the two had to leave anyway, seeing as Hotch had called Reid and requested his presence at once. In turn he had sent Prentiss and Rossi to go talk to Frank Iero. Out of all of My Chemical Romance, Frank was one of Gerard's closest friends. There were even fan conspiracies that the two were actually gay lovers, despite the fact that both of the men were happily married with children. The fandom was completely crazy, to say the least. But the more information, the better.

As the two agents pulled up to the police station once again, Reid stayed outside to return Paige's call. She should have known better to call him while he was out of state. He could have gotten killed back at Gerards house if the killer had decided to show up again. Usually, he was the one who called her. She would always answer of course, but this time it went to voicemail after the first ring. "Hello, this is Paige Cooper. I can't get to the phone right now..." Her pre-recorded message was probably one of the few times she actually sounded serious. She was only professional when she had to be, which was basically while she was working. All students knew to fear the wrath of Paige Cooper.

Assuming the call must have not been that important, Reid slid his phone back in his pocket as he shoved through the police station doors. Almost immediately he was he was greeted by Hotch, who as always, looked the least bit amused by what was going on around him.  
"Reid, we have a problem." The man made no further comment, motioning for the younger co-worker to follow him throughout the police station. Though Hotch always looked serious, when something was going on you usually don't poke your head in to ask questions. Seeing as he was completely silent, Reid was beginning to worry that something may have happened while he and Morgan had been with Gerard Way. Had another body been found already? Maybe the BAU hadn't gotten to L.A soon enough or maybe Reid was just letting his thoughts throw themselves out of proportion.

"In here." Hotch opened a door to an office that had no nameplate, and automatic sign that no one had claimed it. He stepped aside so that Reid could take a look inside the room. Sitting on top of the empty desk inside was Paige, with crossed legs and an iPad in her lap. By the pink checkered pattern of the case, it was easy to tell that the woman had problem snagged the device off of Garcia. When the door had opened, she looked up eagerly from her game of Angry Birds.

"Hey Munchkin!"

Reid pursed his lips, slowly turning towards Hotch to receive the scolding he knew would be coming. This must have set a fuse off in the man's head, and he was probably right around the edge of unleashing all of his anger. She wasn't supposed to be here. With the kind of luck Reid had, he wouldn't have been surprised if Hotch had already booked his girlfriend a flight back to Virginia.

"Take her to the hotel." Hotch mumbled, glancing at Paige as she jumped off of the desk with a smirk on her face. "And next time, don't call your girlfriend the second we land because you forgot to turn the oven off."

"But he didn't forget to turn the oven off." Paige raised an eyebrow as she corrected Hotch, reaching behind her to grab her suitcase. "He said he was going to get lonely -"

"I didn't say that!" Reid put his hands up in defence, shaking his head. "I just...I don't know."  
Whatever he had told Paige before; it was too discombobulated for him to remember. Apparently his general concern for her well-being had brought her all the way out here. "But I didn't leave the oven on! Paige, did I leave the oven on?" As he looked at the girl for an answer, Hotch cleared his throat to silence them both.

"It was a joke." He said flatly, letting out a heavy sigh as he finally turned away. "Learn to take a joke."

Paige poked her head out of the door as the supervisor walked away, folding his hands in his pockets and shaking his head as he did so. There was always some sort of bug up his ass, and Paige found it to be her destiny to discover what exactly that bug was. Nevertheless, she was overly delighted that she was allowed to stay here in L.A. But, both Hotch and J.J had warned her earlier that she had best stay out of the way, or she would have hell to pay. Well, she didn't even know what the case was about yet. They hadn't even bothered to tell her, so it must have been something pretty fucking serious. But the woman wasn't about to worry about it now, since she had been stuck in that tiny office for more than an hour. With a shrug, she turned to face Spencer, who seemed just as perplexed as the rest of the team when she had first arrived. He managed to smile at her weakly, embarrassed over the event that had just happened. He was never going to hear the end of it from Morgan, he could already tell that fact was true.

"I swear, I _**will**_make Aaron Hotchner laugh one day." Sounding confident, the woman reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of aviators.

"Welcome to the club."


End file.
